


once upon a time. (parte 4a ecos del pasado)

by ArtemisMay



Series: Ecos del pasado [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisMay/pseuds/ArtemisMay
Summary: Nightwing corre detrás de él seguido por Batman, pero Jason no llega lejos se apoya en la pared se inclina y arquea, su estómago se contrae y vomita, una y otra vez hasta vaciar por completo el contenido gástrico, y luego vuelve a arquearse. Escucha los pasos y hace una señal con su mano de que se alejen, no deben tocarlo.





	1. Tocata y Fuga

**Author's Note:**

> Pero el enemigo no dividirá  
Nuestra tierra a voluntad, sólo para él:  
La Madre de Dios desplegará su blanco manto  
Sobre toda esta enorme congoja.”

Ronin cambia el embrague de la moto aumenta la velocidad, siente un nudo en la garganta, está cerca del punto de reunión, gira la moto, es descuidado, choca contra tambos de basura.

-Ronin tenemos un problema, hemos sido detectados el murciélago esta aquí - Una voz dice.

-No importa, continuamos con el plan - la voz es entrecortada por la adrenalina, casi llega. De frente a él 3 sombras de diferentes tamaños.

Es descuidado, frena y derrapa contra el suelo húmedo, deja ir la moto, rueda y se incorpora. 

Dos se alistan para la pelea, pero él no tiene la intención de perder el tiempo.

En cambio grita –¡Auto AHORA! - si quieren aceptarlo bien, si quieren seguirlo así los llevar, si desean hacerse a un lado él y su compañero harán el trabajo y si quieren que se vaya asi lo hara, pero lo que no aceptara es hacerlo a modo de ellos; No hoy.

Sus pasos no bajan la velocidad. Dos de ellos cambian de su posición desisten atacar y se enderezan. Una tercera figura aterriza detrás de él, es una silueta femenina.

Pasa de largo a ellos, le importa una mierda, no hay tiempo, está bajo reloj; pronto pueden descubrir que no es el quien esta en los Ángeles. Los tres giran, él se frena de golpe busca sus llaves. Mierda es verdad están pegadas en la moto.

-Drake, cambio de planes, te largas, junto con ella- Señala a la mujer - Mis llaves en moto - Ordena

-¿Quién crees quien eres para dar las órdenes aquí? - Una voz femenina le grita con enojo.

Gira sus ojos brillan de una forma casi sobrehumana –No mujeres, no niños o me largo. Fácil

Una mano grande y fuerte lo toma por el brazo y lo jala con brusquedad –¡Suficiente Jason! Va a explicar.


	2. Chapter 2

El sacude con brusquedad el brazo liberando el agarre y le empuja en el pecho con tal fuerza que la espalda del hombre golpea el auto.

-¡Nooo me toques! – Ruge una voz en extremo gruesa, la adrenalina está al tope la piel de Jason se eriza, todo él es adrenalina - No vuelvas a tocarme entiendes, no ahora, no en este momento, si vamos a hacer esto, vas a alejar tus manos de mí.

Batman nunca lo ha visto de esa forma, se encuentra emocionalmente peor desastre que el mismo, Jason está a un grado del colapso, todo su cuerpo tiembla, la respiración es agitada, los labios están temblorosos.

Drake está asustado, asustado por la reacción de Jason, asustado por recuperar a Damian. Lentamente se acerca por si tiene que interponerse entre el grupo y Jason.

Batman levanta las manos para que Jason las mire y entienda que no va a ser atacado. Si la nota se refería a él entonces lo necesitan para encontrar a Damian, no a Robin, si no a Damian el hijo de Bruce Wayne.

-Solo denme un motivo, un solo motivo para largarme, _te lo ruego_, ruego por un maldito pretexto para culparte a ti de no hacer esto, _libérame de esta **puta** carga y me largare_. – Jason no retrocede, se acerca y no es una broma, un sarcasmo lo que dice, es totalmente en serio

-Estoy tomando cada parte de mi para hacer esto, solo **NO ME JODAN**. – El esto temblando, casi en shock – solo déjenme hacer esto a mi ritmo.- murmura – mira a Batman en sus ojos hay pánico y un miedo corre por la columna vertebral de Batman. Jason no siente miedo fácilmente, hay un trauma detrás de esto y no es el Joker. Batman siente miedo por lo que la alteración de Jason puede significar de la captura de Damian. Muerte, tortura o ambas.

-Batman vas – dice Nightwing pero Batman levanta la mano para calmar a Nightwing y que esto no salga del poco control que tienen todos.

Mira a Jason, no hay símbolos, insignias o banderas en él, tampoco una armadura que proteja su cuerpo, solo armas y sus guantes, colgando de su cintura amarrada una máscara de tela negra, una pistola en el muslo, una navaja militar en su bota, la palanca ha sido reemplazada por una shuanggou doble en su espalda. 

Batman asiente, Nightwing da unos pasos y se da cuenta del estado de Jason, Batgirl empieza a acercarse con cuidado y de mala gana.

Jason traga – Conduces - señala a Batman –atrás – señala a Nightwing, Jason es monosilábico que el mismo Batman, no hay sarcasmos, no frases ingeniosas, está tratando de estar en el lugar, recordar y bloquear todo al mismo tiempo.

–Ellos no entran – señala a Drake y Batgirl

-Escucharon – dice Batman

Batgirl da zancadas y llega a un lado de él y murmura -Batman y si es una trampa 

-Tenemos que arriesgarnos – dije Batman.

-Batman ¿qué le pasa? No esta ..- dice Nightwing

-Lo vi desde que llegó, no se ve nada bien – Batman mira a ambos y se dirige al auto.

Jason con manos temblorosas busca la manija para entrar en el vehículo, Drake toma la manija y abre la puerta despacio, Jason le da las gracias con un movimiento de cabeza, pero el chico salta hacia el en un fuerte abrazo y murmura –lo siento Jay, lo siento - Drake no sabe todavía de que lo siente, pero él hecho de ver así a Jason hace arrepentirse de haberlo llamado, pero era el único que puede recuperarlo. Desde que recibieron el sobre sintió una punzada en el estómago, un presagio de algo realmente malo.

Jason devuelve su abrazo suavemente y apoya el mentón en la cabeza del chico, hay una mirada asustada y vacía, pero extremadamente alertas, como si no estuviera el presente –Está bien, niño, está bien. Solo no entres hasta que sea seguro, no abras ninguna puerta, no mires, por favor, no entres, lo sacaremos, sigue las instrucciones y el plan de contingencia en caso preciso - Ahora realmente Drake está asustado.

Jason lo separa y lo mira intenta fallidamente de verse tranquilo –Ahora lárgate y sácala a ella. No puedo, no puedo .. – Jason sacude la cabeza –Necesito concentrarme en una sola cosa, te necesito en mi oído por si algo pasa, solo eso. Apégate al plan. – la respiración de Jason es tartamuda. Toma la rostro de Drake con ambas manos y para sorpresa de todos lo besa la cabeza y entra al auto. Jason no suele dar expresiones de cariño como Dick, no a ellos. 

Los otros siguen las órdenes, pero en el aire hay preguntas, ¿cómo es que Jason supo del secuestro de Damian tan rápido sin que nadie lo hubiera podido localizar ellos?, esa parte tiene respuesta ahora saben fue Tim, pero ¿por qué? y ¿cómo? y ¿Cuándo lo localizo? si ni Superman, la JL, Flash nadie pudo encontrarlo. Al no ser que secretamente estuvieran en contacto y ¿porque Tim tiene comunicación con Jason? Batman sabía que no era el momento, dos vidas estaban en juego o algo peor.

-¿Hacia dónde? – Pregunta el murciélago, está confundido, emociones encontradas, por una parte quiere ahorcar a Jason si tiene algo que ver en esto, quiere encerrarlo y tirar la llave y por la otra está preocupado por ambos hijos. La lógica dictaría que Jason puede estar detrás del secuestro y puede estar tramando una trampa, pero el instinto grita que hay peligro incluso para Jason y es algo grave.

-Sigue las instrucciones, tienes que ser preciso, no improvises, no hables, no me cuestiones y sobre todo no me toques. Si haces lo contrario todo esto puede irse al carajo y no conseguiremos nada. – Jason retira las armas de su espalda, las lanza sin decoro a la parte de atrás, de su bolso saca una usb y la conecta en el radio, la alista en la canción sin reproducirla con manos temblorosas, traga y su respiración es fuerte y tartamuda – solo hasta que te indique cuando te lo indique y tendremos posibilidades.- se saca los guantes

Jason mira hacia enfrente –Avanza -le indica si voz es entrecortada, temblorosa y a veces tartamuda, como si su voz se quisiera negar a salir.

-Frena

Quedan estacionados frente a una casa que fue incautada por la GCPD en un caso escandaloso de abuso infantil que estremeció a Gotham hace muchos años, se habla no solo de abuso sexual, si no de tortura y mutilaciones. El estómago se le revuelve a Batman de pensar que Damian puede estar oculto en ese lugar abandonado. Y no se da cuenta cuando Jason toma la navaja de su bota

– lo siento por esto- dice Jason

-¡Jason Nooo! – grita Nightwing,

Batman se sacude de sus pensamientos pero es tarde.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason toma parte de la capa cortado un tramo grande. Nightwing sopla aliviado pero extrañado cuando Jason solo lanza descuidamente el puñal a la parte trasera. –Guárdalo – ordena a Nightwing

Batman brinca desde su piel, esperando otra cosa, pero ahora se le cae la mandíbula cada vez entiende menos. Jason cortó un buen tramo de su capa. Pero lo que está por hacer Jason los dejara en shock

Jason mira la tela que sujeta en sus manos, traga mira hacia el frente, cierra los ojos con fuerza, baja la cabeza y la sacude en negación. Batman está tentado a tocarlo, pero recuerda que no debe hacerlo. 

Jason toma la tela y la alza frente a sus ojos y toma de nuevo aire, todo en el tiembla, lame sus labios y traga. Pone la tela como venda en sus ojos con manos temblorosas. El estómago de Batman cae. _No. Como no me di cuenta._ Piensa para el mismo. _Que tan equivocado estuve_. Dirige la mirada hacia la casa Malcobin. Ahora se dio cuenta, Jason nunca se prostituyó por voluntad propia como él pensó y se negó dicho pensamiento después de un tiempo, la verdad era más aterradora.

Con un hilo de voz ordena a Nightwing que ahora ha cambiado de ira a dolor –Atala, justa

Nightwing mira a Batman con ojos grandes, Batman asiente. Nightwing traga un nudo en la garganta toma la tela y rosa las manos temblorosas de Jason, desea sujetar una de ellas y decirle que no tiene que hacer eso, que todo va estar bien. Pero sería una mentira.

Amarra fuerte mientras Jason sujeta la venda de sus ojos con manos temblorosas, Nightwing termina y no puede evitar tomar una mano de Jason, pudo haber cometido un error, rompe la regla de no tocarlo.

Jason traga el nudo de su garganta cuando siente la mano de Nightwing sujetar la suya en un apretón, en cambio responde con otro ligero apretón y asiente con la cabeza soltando la enguantada mano de Nightwing

Jason se pone dolorosamente rigido, toma los costados del asiento con ambos manos y los aprieta con fuerza, sus labios tiemblan. –A 60, constante, derecho y déjala sonar, ahora.

Batman mira la calle, pone la música y arranca. Escucha un gemido roto casi inaudible en la boca de Jason. Cuando “the Future de Leonar Cohen” suena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que con esto concluiría todavía estoy indecisa. Si continuar o parar aquí. No es por falta de idea, por que el lunes termina la tarea que me dejaron de hacer una historia, algunos problemas neurológicos. nada grave pero si atañe a la forma de comunicarse.
> 
> Agradezco a los que leyeron su infinita paciencia. Comentarios constructivos, estoy abierta.
> 
> :*


	4. The Future

Flashbacks llegan a su mente. Él está bajando las escaleras de la casa Malcobin, no ve nada, la venda siempre les impide ver su camino, están también amordazados para que no hagan un ruido, el frío cañón de una pistola con silenciador les recuerda lo que le puede pasar si gritan. El tiene 9 años, pero no es el único, hay niños, niñas de diferentes edades pero nunca llegan después de los 15.

_Jason pide que le venden los ojos_

Flashback. Son empujados e introducidos a un auto, siempre el mismo conductor, la misma puta canción como un disco rayado que se repite una y otra vez; saben que van a ser llevados a la casa roja y saben lo que sucede en el lugar, él lo han vivido muchas veces.

_-arranca- Dije Jason_

Flashback. El tipo tararea la canción. Va lento. Es día como algunos le toca el peor asiento del auto, pasajero de adelante. Hay rudo de fiesta de fondo entre la música, tal vez un bar.

En la estrofa **_Give me back the Berlin Wall_**

_-Alto – dice Jason_

Flashback. El hombre grita –Mark tenemos fiesta, te esperamos – rie y luego vuelve a conducir. El maldito Mark el colado de las fiestas, lo fue hasta que un día lo descubrió y metieron una bala en su cabeza por no poder pagar la alta membresía del lugar. Terminando con esto la fiesta que escuchaban como anticipación a su propia fiesta.

En la estrofa **_Things are going to slide_**

_-Avanza a 50 - _

En la estrofa **_When they said (they said) repent_**

_-Giro izquierda._

Batman gira a una calle más oscura, si esto sigue así, tendrá que comprar asientos nuevos, Jason tiene clavas las uñas en ellos, cada vez está más tenso, no puede estar imaginando lo que su segundo hijo está reviviendo en esos momentos. Pero por segunda vez tendrá que poner a su hijo biológico encima de su segundo hijo adoptivo 

Flashback. El hombre continúa tarareando mientras conduce. Después se detiene. Deja el auto encendido

En la estrofa**_. Destroy another fetus now_**

_-Alto – su voz está casi rota. _

Jason frunce el ceño hay dolor,se tensa, sacude su cabeza –No por favor – sale de sus labios un sonido roto, lágrimas se escurren, Jason se encoge un roto gemido.

Batman está a punto de tocarlo quiere sacarlo de donde su mente este, pero se detiene, recuerda las órdenes. Nightwing está con una mano en la boca deteniendo los sollozos, no puede estar pasando su hermano menor por eso, reviviendo un secreto que se sabe que se hubiera llevado a la tumba por segunda vez, un terrible momento no podía haber tenido más de 11 o tal vez menos calculando cuando fue descubierto el lugar, se ve indefenso, desprotegido, esta acurrucado en el mismo, las piernas están en su pecho, él quiere liberarlo, quiere gritar que se detenga, quiere gritarle a Batman que lo detenga que es demasiado. Pero no lo hace, hay dos niños en juego.

Jason se sacude con violencia – Nooo abre la puerta y cae de bruces la pavimento, saca la venda y corre tropezando.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leer con cuidado, descripciones graficas de abuso infantil

Nightwing corre detrás de él seguido por Batman, pero Jason no llega lejos se apoya en el corte con las dos manos a un lado de un contenedor de basura, se inclina y arquea, su estómago se contrae y vomita,

_Él lo había estado tocando. Se supone que no debe consumir la implicación, pero él lo hizo._

una y otra vez hasta vaciar por completo el contenido gástrico,

_El chofer sabía que si descubría seriamente castigado, así que usaba la boca de Jasón y si se negaba lastimaría a Michel _

y luego vuelve a arquearse.

_Oh mierda niño, eres bueno, bebe becerrito, que buena puta eres_

_Le dijeron el hombre y otras cosas obscenas más mientras lo tocaban y lo follaba por la boca. _

Escucha los pasos y hace una señal con su mano de que se alejen, no deben tocarlo.

_Solo un momento piensa, un minuto_ , esta su cuerpo tiembla por el esfuerzo, sigue inclinado, sus piernas tiemblan, el estómago duele, no hay nada más que sacar de él

_Siempre lo obligaba a tragar, lo castigaba cuando volvía el estómago. Una rara vez le tocó al mismo hombre traerlos de regreso la misma noche, entonces tomó a Jason en ese mismo callejón jodiendolo por su ya adolorido culo._

_Dijo el que era en represalias por las veces que intentó escapar, las veces que lo golpeó por tocar a los otros, las veces que no tomo lo que le da con gusto._

_Lo jodido hasta que se latas. _

Intenta recuperar el aliento, no es fácil con el olor de su propio vómito en el suelo.

Como puede se incorpora como puede, inseguro. Respira profundo, se limpia con el revés de su mano gira, dos rostros lo miran con preocupación a pesar de las máscaras, repite sus manos en espera de que pida ayuda, nunca llega a pedirla 

–Auto - con voz baja, gruesa y ronca. Los ojos llorosos por el esfuerzo, da unos pasos, caminan despacio, cerca de él por si cae al piso.

Por fin estamos al auto Batman está en la puerta del conductor no pero ha entrado todavía espera a Jason. Nightwing está en la puerta trasera de pie afuera, Jason está a dos pasos, su mirada se dirige hacia abajo –Venda - hay un pequeño movimiento en la cabeza de Jason se ve desorientado.

Nightwing toma la venda y se la da a Jason, pero no la toma entra al auto y ellos con él.

Batman lo mira preocupado detrás de la capucha, Jason está a veces sufriendo mucho estrés, no es propio del chico hacerlo, suele pasar algo traumático, grita patalea, dispara, golpea, arremete y después no da vuelta atrás, lo entierra. Se supone que los odia, que los muertos muertos o al menos eso dijo, entonces por qué se está a veces a esto por voluntad propia; al no ser que sea una trampa o algo peor, ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo y no sabe desde cuando tiempo atrás. Pero ¿porque mentiría? Jason será muchas cosas, puede ocultar la verdad, disfrazarla, pero mentir no es una de ellas, no cínicamente, al no ser que quisiera alejarlos. ¿Por qué alejar a su familia? La única respuesta es peligro.

Batman saca un agua y se la ofrece a Jason, él la toma sin mirar, enjuaga la boca y escupe fuera y cierra la puerta.

Toma respiraciones profundas, cierra un momento los ojos y los abre con cansancio –Venda- repite.

Las manos de Nightwing tiemblan, odia lo que están haciendo quiere tirar esa maldita cosa y terminar con esto de una vez, niega con la cabeza.

–Venda AHORA - la voz es dura, ve la mandíbula de Jason apretarse, si Jason puede hacer esto, Dick también puede. Se arma de valor, deshace el nudo y vuelve a color la venda en los ojos de Jason

-Enciéndelo - Bataman obedece y la música suena.


	6. Un largo peregrinar

Jason vuelve a sujetarse del asiento, murmura - no está aquí, él no está aquí - hay lágrimas –sólo un poco más, un poco más.

En casi la última estrofa de la canción

-Arranca - dice con la voz quebrada y olisquea.

Batman suspira, ruega por que esto acabe, mierda donde tienen un hijo, por muy entrenado que este, sigue siendo un niño, esa es su preocupación, son más de 24 horas de su habitación, traga y arregla un ritmo de la siguiente canción

En la estrofa de _Todos conocen a los buenos perdidos_

-izquierda a 65

Jason no solo escucha la música, cuenta el tiempo y siente la calle

\- socavón

\- izquierda.

-Alto - Por fin piensa Batman

\- Armas llévalas

Batman y Nightwing descienden esperando que el calvario haya terminado.

Jason no se ha quitado la venda abre la puerta y baja a ciegas. Extiende la mano – Apoyo - todo hace indicar que ahora el paseo será a pie.

Nightwing toma su mano, Jason se apoya y a ciegas cierra la puerta y extiende los brazos a la altura de sus hombros – Ala, hombros

Nightwing se para delante de dándole la espalda a Jason y toma sus manos colocándolas en sus hombros y los dirige a ciegas. A veces estirando el otro brazo para tocar una pared, una barandilla.

Hay giros unas cuantas calles más, estas son oscuras y estrellas, ideales para cometer o esconder un crimen. Por fin se detiene. Levanta la mano y toca una pared rugosa, se suelta de Nightwing y pasa la mano por la barandilla que termina en una espiral con una bola en el centro. Jason descubre sus ojos, los entrecierra para enfocarse, camina un poco hacia la otra pared grabada con la mirada de la calle. Recuerda cuando rápidamente salir descalzo con las manos y plantas de los pies cubiertas de sangre con solo unos pantalones corriendo desesperado de ese maldito infierno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Necesito ayuda en esto. Como platique, hoy serían las últimas entregas, hasta donde llegue. 
> 
> Dejaría incompleto (odio dejarlo así) pero esto complio su finalidad desde el punto de vista tarea y resultados.  
Yo tal vez continúe esto pero ya de una forma privada.
> 
> Sin embargo tengo por ahí un suscriptor y sería una falta absoluta de respeto cortar la historia. Si hay alguien que quiera que continúe, agradecere que me lo haga saber, creo que 15 dias es mas que suficiente de espera. 
> 
> Las entregas serán más lentas y esta vez prometo seguir un orden. 
> 
> Tengo una situación con la madre de Jason en la versión de Lobdell que no se tal vez la tomaré siendo Catherine la que entregó a Jason al Joker o la versión original de Sheila. En caso de continuar pediré apoyo si es que continuo por respeto a el que o los que lo pidan. 
> 
> Agradezco, de verdad gracias, gracias infinitas a los que se tomaron la molestia de leer, de verdad no hay drama en esto estoy consciente de que apesto en la escritura, redacción y cualquier tipo de comunicación verbal o escrita y desde el principio lo dije al grado de que me disculpe por hacerles pasar por esto jejejejeje 
> 
> Tienen excelentes historias y algunos excelente escritores
> 
> Zootopon todas sus historias me matan.  
Who I am. Who I'll Never Be. by Zootopon excelsa lo mejor que he leido aqui. 
> 
> The Long Way Home de aswerene buenisima la recomiendo mucho
> 
> August 16th by MonroeStyne 
> 
> algo mas xxx
> 
> Rise Of The Red Hood by TheFightingBull detesto ver un Jason mariposon y delicado como lo pintan muchos, y carajo es la cabrona capucha roja y aquí TheFightingBull me encanta el tipo de personalidad que le da, sus contrastes, no todo es blanco y negro. 
> 
> Hay mucho mucho mas recomendables en este lugar. 
> 
> Un abrazo a todos y de verdad se que no soy buena en las palabras y gracias por leer. Los amo.


	7. Bienvenido a Casa.

Jason analiza, es casi robótico, tiene que obligarse a desconectarse emocionalmente, Batman suele hacerlo, pero no es fácil ver a otra persona hacerlo, no cuando sabe que hay vivencias dolorosas, está caminando sobre un precipicio y tal vez caiga en algún momento y no sabe si podrá estar él para atraparlo, suele estar para Dick, Damian, Tim, Cass, a veces Step pero para Jason son contadas.

-Es aquí, pero deben estar vigilando el lugar – Jason mira un tubo de desagüe y trepa ágilmente. Está solo enfocado en la misión.

Batman y Nightwing disparan la garra y lo sigue a la azote.

-Abajo. – ordena Jason esta agazapado mirando analizando la zona.

-Drake déjalos ciegos.- murmura.- Envió ubicación, ahora él es el hombre, quien manda.

Se escucha en la comunicación de todos ahora la voz de Tim -Listo Dark Rōnin cámaras apagadas, tengo lo que pediste y listos a tu orden –, no Red, no Hood, no Red Hood, sino Rōnin como llamaban a los samuráis sin amo que vagaban sin rumbo en deshonra, mercenarios, forajidos, criminales, sin destino. Pocos guardaban el código samurái siendo rentados por un tiempo por otros señores feudales del Japón. Eso era lo que Jason ahora era, su nombre había sido dado por su nuevo mentor.

El Dark Rōnin tomó vuelo y se lanzó al edificio de enfrente. Era un gran salgo, Batman intento detenerlo pero solo lo vio volar en un impulso fuerte que tomo cuando sus pies chocaron con el borde de la azotea encogiendo totalmente sus piernas para ganar impulso al lanzamiento y estirándose por completo en el aire girando en su propio eje como una bala, aterrizó suave en el otro tejado, algo que el murciélago nunca le enseñó, que nunca lo vio hacer.

Batman gruño y lanzo la garra mientras el Rōnin en movimientos ágiles se agazapaba en las sombras y corría al segundo tejado para engancharse dela cornisa y bajar silenciosamente a una ventana.

Sin sogas solo sujetado como un alpinista de la estrecho borde de la ventana tomó el puñal y lo puso en su boca y sacó una ventosa para sujetar el vidrio y lo sujeto a su cinturón con una soga, corto el vidrio, lo retiro cuidado colgando de su cintura; luego ubico los cables de la alarma y los corto, guardo el puñal en su bota; miro hacia dentro y detecto los sensores de movimiento, tomo la pistola con silenciador y disparó a los sensores, abrió la ventana para que todos pudieran entrar.

Ronin fue el primero dio un salto, rodó, se colocó sobre su abdomen y se levantó su cuerpo solo con las yemas de sus manos y las puntas de sus pies y avanzó ágilmente.

Se había vuelto bueno en la cautela, era una sombra, más ágil, más inteligente, más controlado. Alguien lo estaba o lo había entrenado, tenía técnicas nuevas.

Apoyo su espalda contra la pared en cuclillas mirando la habitación y la puerta en busca de alarmas.

Batman logro alcanzarlo y lo sujetó del brazo – Jason


	8. Chapter 8

-No nombres en el campo –Lo reprendió, si no fuera tan tensa las situación huebra sido gracioso para Nightwing y seguro hubiera hecho algún comentario. Mientras Batman se preguntaba cuando se volvió tan mandón - escoge el que quieras, nada que tenga que ver con Red Hood – Batman iba a llamarlo Red Hood pero Jason pareció leer su mente - un nombre genérico de preferencia, como que tal John.

Batman y Nightwing se miraron, Nightwing encogió los hombros

-Ronin – pregunto Batman lo había escuchado en el comunicador

-No en el campo, no mi nombre clave, no damos nuestras banderas en el campo de batalla – dijo Jason

-Es más difícil atrapar a un fantasma, a alguien si no tiene nombre o identidad fija – susurra en voz baja Jason, eso era una verdadera paranoia pensó Batman y en eso se había vuelto, un fantasma. – y ellos no deben saber que estoy aquí, no todavía, no hasta que lo saquemos a salvo.

Jason los miro a ambos recordó lo diferente que era la forma de trabajar de los murciélagos -Después de eso ustedes lo toman y se largan – susurra Jason

-No – dice Batman

-Obedece sin cuestionar –Jason le recuerda y se dirige a verificar las alarmas de la puerta pero siente una mano que lo jala hacia abajo

-No es solo Damian – le informa Batman, Jason lo mira con ojos grandes y preocupados, todo esto cambia el plan, quienes más están involucrados. _Maldición._ Susurra para el mismo.

-¿Quiénes?

– Djinn una jovencita. – añade Batman

-Mierda – Jason sacude la cabeza y saca el aire – Un paso a la vez.

-Drake contingencia 3 hay un segundo en juego – dice Jason

-Ronin estás seguro – pregunta Drake

-Sí, espero no necesitarlo, pero si hay alguien quien tema estos enfermos es a él – dice Jason

Batman lo sujeta del brazo y antes de que pregunte Jason lo mira fijamente, no hay ira, pero es una mirada determinada, pero no está listo para lo que Jason le pregunta

– ¿Padre que estás dispuesto a hacer por tu hijo? – Batman se sacude ante la pregunta

\- Dímelo y en este momento me quitó del camino o me juego todo. No reclamos, sin juicios, olvidaremos que esto sucedió. – lo mira y espera la respuesta.

Hay tensión en el aire, saben los tres lo que eso se puede significar, y es muerte. Nightwing mira a los dos hombres, es solo una decisión que Batman puede hacer. Jason ha cambiado, no hay un berrinche, no hay venganza, solo le está dando las opciones a Batman. Hay algo nuevo en Jason el cual vuelve a repetir la pregunta con calma

– Te diré un secreto – hay un destello de dolor en los ojos de Jason - mi padre pago con su libertad y tú que estás dispuesto a dar – Batman palideció lo estaba comparando o bajando aún más que Willis como se atrevía. 

– no me mires así, no sabes, nunca lo quisiste saber, nunca me preguntaste el por qué. Pero ahora te diré. Willis el mismo hombre que bebía y me golpeaba a mamá y luego a mí, ese hombre que sujetaba su arma y nos apuntaba llamándonos su peor error. – Jason trago conteniendo las lágrimas

\- un día freno, se detuvo por completo; ¿sabes que lo detuvo Batman? – Batman sacudió la cabeza en negación mientras veía a su hijo romperse a pedazos

\- Fue ver que un depredador vestido de representante de autoridad tocaba a su hijo y su hijo ni siquiera entendía qué mierda era lo que pasaba, 8 jodidos años y no sabía qué pasaba. – Batman sintió nauseas pero permaneció estoico aunque Nightwing no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido de su boca horrorizado.

Pero Jason parecía solo enfocado en Batman estaba demasiado entumecido y solo continuaba, necesitaba saber cómo iba a proceder, era el hijo del murciélago al que tenían, así que esta vez se la iba a dejar caer toda la responsabilidad sobre Batman, no más cargar la inutilidad del murciélago para ser perseguido, no podía hacerlo más.

\- No puedo decir que la primera reacción fue muy buena cuando lo descubrió –continuo Jason con un puñal en el corazón

– Pero después de dos días él muy desgraciado ¿sabes que hizo?. aah ¿sabe qué hizo? -, su voz entre corto y lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

\- Me prometió que no dejaría que volviera a pasarme eso, dejo de beber, empezó buscar ayuda para mamá y solo para ser aceptar un maldito trabajo, prometió ser el último para sacarnos lejos de ese hombre y sabes cuál fue ese trabajo, fue con el pingüino y fue inculpado – Jason golpeo la pared, sus labios temblaban

\- y luego todo se fue a la mierda eso fue lo peor. El maldito fue bueno, amable y le creí, le creí.- Jason se muere el labio tratando de contener las lágrimas - me abandona como todos – Los hombros de Jason tiemblan. – _Y no fue eso lo peor_ – murmura para sí mismo – sacude la cabeza y mira a Batman

\- Ese fue el precio que pagó él. Estamos perdiendo tiempo. Te pregunto de nuevo, ¿hasta dónde está el padre a llegar por su hijo?

-No hablamos de mí, no hablamos de Drake, tal vez de Dick. Pero en este momento es de Damian. Y lo pondré en la mesa, haré todo lo posible por evitar muertes, tienes mi promesa- hace una pausa - pero si llega el momento seré yo quien me ensucie las manos y no tú. Puedo vivir con eso.

Jason lo mira con determinación – ahora dime padre ¿hasta dónde llego por tu hijo? Qué estás dispuesto a sacrificar por tu hijo, porque es lo que _los padres hacemos_ – en ese momento Batman se da cuenta de algo una probabilidad y duele, Jason continúa, firme inamovible – porque _nuestros hijos, _ellos son nuestra vida entera son todo a la deriva o en la tormenta

Bruce lo mira solamente, ambos se miran. Nightwing se ha perdido hay un lenguaje silencioso conspiran, Nightwiing no necesita saberlo, eso es solo entre ellos.

-John – dice al final Batman aceptando el nombre para el por ahora.

Jason asiente - detrás de mí, necesito distracción en el primer piso, hagan sonar las alarmas 5 minutos después de que salga. A Drake están haciendo llegar el mapa, hay un sótano es un laberinto, tercer pasillo a la izquierda, puerta verde o blanca eso todavía no lo sé, necesitare que lo saquen a Damian si está ahí o si indicó que se lleven a alguien más háganlo rápido no preguntas, lo más rápido y salgan ustedes. No miren atrás escuchen lo que escuchen.

-Si es un laberinto como sabes donde como llegar - pregunta Nightwing

Jason lo mira de forma sombría -Por que estoy en casa.


	9. Blanco o Verde.

Una casa de tortura, de orgías y prostitución de menores era donde había vivido Jason sabe quien durante cuánto tiempo en ese infierno. 

Un hombre con poder lo había llevado al lugar. Ese era el motivo por el cual Jason nunca habia creido en la justicia y ellos nunca lo había entendido hasta ese dia.

-Por favor Batman no vamos a dejarlo solo en esto – susurra Nightwing mientras Jason se levanta y quita las alarmas de la puerta abriéndola lentamente y escaneando el lugar.

-No tenemos opción – sin embargo le da una mirada a Nightwing – por el momento. – dándole la indicación que si es necesario cambiarán el plan.

Jason los mira, cubre su rostro con la máscara hace señas de que hay dos guardas a la izquierda y dos a la derecha. Jason vira a la derecha.

Se mueven rápido, golpean a los guardias, no son detectados, Jason avanza con cautela, ágilmente, le dan el tiempo acordado y hacen sonar las alarmas del primer piso.

Jason llega a la entrada del sótano, como espera algunos guardias salen del sótano para atender la emergencia, Jason lanza un boomerang para evitar que la puerta se cierre y entra.

El lugar es frío, húmedo como lo recuerda, saca sus espadas y empieza a derribar guardias, prometió no matar sino era necesario, pero no prometió no mutilar, sigilo es indispensable. Se mueve por el laberinto que tantas veces recorrio de niño, llega al pasillo principal, es el tercer pasillo a la izquierda, no hay guardias solo sus pesadillas, sucesos que enterró y se negó a recordar.

Toma un respiro llega a las puertas, una su propia habitación, la otra la de su único amigo de la infancia que perdió en ese lugar.

-Drake léeme la nota de nuevo- dice Jason

-Señor Wayne hasta entregarme al asesino de Dante Ferguson, es uno de los suyos, su asesino sabe dónde está su hijo menor. “Está esperando en casa, una la antigua habitación que debe recordar muy bien o tal vez no quiera recordar”. Eso es todo Ronin – concluye Tim

-Drake, no te vayas de la línea hasta que saque a Dami – dice Jason – necesitare asistencia y algo sale mal.

Drake sabe a lo que Jason se refiere, el trauma puede sobrepasarlo y dispararle el pozo hasta el cielo. –Lo que necesites – dice Drake

Drake y Batgirl ya están llegando al lugar y llamando a la fuerza policiaca y a los medios como pidió Jason, algo que le sorprende a Batgirl

Jason sabe que asesinó al padre de Brandon en la que fue su cuarto de tortura, pero también recuerda cuando entro a la habitación de Michael y lo encontró asesinado por Dante. Si falla y entra a la habitación incorrecta puede contar una vida. Jason se tira al piso tratando de ver alguna sombra o escuchar algún ruido, no hay nada en ninguna, es curioso cada cuarto es a prueba de ruidos hacia el exterior del pasillo pero las paredes internas tiene rendijas para que puedan escuchar los lamentos de los ocupantes, esto lo hacían para que los niños vivieran aterrados siempre y supieran que si desobedecían serían torturados.

La habitación donde vivió o donde vio morir a su amigo, esto es una venganza, la causa de que asesinara a Dante fue por el constante abuso hacia Jason, pero el detonante fue porque asesinó a Michael. En la mente de un psicópata como Brandon si tiene el perfil del padre querrá que hacer lo vivir la experiencia de fallar de nuevo.

-Michel entonces – dice Jason toma su pistola, oye pasos unos son pesados, otros son ligeros, solo son dos personas, justo a tiempo. Toma aire obliga a su mente a recordar, ve la cama, las cadenas, recuerda el columpio donde era amarrados para que ellos se divirtieron y las cadenas que cuelgan para cuando solo quieren torturarlos. Así que tiene que calcular todo bien, la puerta como se abriría en el momento del golpe, las posibles ubicaciones de la víctima y lo más importante, el agresor.


	10. Chapter 10

Batman y Nightwing corren por el laberinto, saben que van por el camino correcto por los cuerpos dejados inconscientes o muertos en el piso, en ese momento no les interesa dada la situación.

Una alarma suena, deben llegar pronto al tercer pasillo, ven el mapa y la ubicación de Jason.

Jason a punta al candado, abre de una patada la puerta de metal la alarma suena, dispara otro balazo en el interior de la habitación.

El hombre está inclinado en el suelo herido en el muslo, Jason le da una patada en la cara, mira a Damian –Cierra los ojos – le pide Jason con voz suave.

Sujeta al hombre y le clava el puñal en la ingle - ¿dónde está la niña? - Gruñe – habla si no quieres que te castre

El hombre lo mira asustado – No por favor. Yo

Jason retuerce el puñal, el hombre grita –Ahórrate el que no sabes nada, no me sirves si no sabes nada - vuelve a gruñir.

\- Por favor, por favor...., la tiene Brandon.... ella.... no estaba en los planes,.... va a venderla a un comprador de metas – el hombre implora, Jason se acerca y le susurra al oído – ¿Tocaron al niño?

Hay un sollozo de Damian, Jason vuelca en ira.

El hombre lo mira con terror –No, NO,... si Wayne cumplía el trato no podemos tocar al niño en 7 días… lo juro … lo juro, yo solo..lo vigilo y asusto.. no le hice nada…yo 

Jasón saca el puñal y lo introduce de nuevo en la ingle – No te creo...

El hombre vuelve a gritar –Yo.. yo lo siento… no le hice nada… solo unas caricias.. nada malo.

Jason gruñe y con el talón destroza una mano del depredador – ¿Solo caricias?

Damian vuelve a gemir, la tortura tendrá que esperar – Nos encargaremos de ti luego – Jason saca el puñal y lo lanza de la habitación. El hombre se retuerce de dolor

Desvía su mirada hacia el cuerpo que está colgando con de las cadenas con los brazos levantados, amordazado con ojos asustados. Jason retira su máscara y alza las manos para que las vea.

Lágrimas corren por las mejilla del niño.

-Voy a sacarte de aquí – dice con voz suave Jasón sacado lentamente un pequeño cortador de metal mientras trabaja rápido vuelve a hablar –papá está cerca ya viene.

Libera a Damian y le quita la mordaza, tiene que sacarlo del lugar. Sus brazos caen sin fuerzas, hay sollozos del niño Jason traga

Toma suavemente al niño lo carga en forma nupcial, Damian entierra la cabeza en el cuello de Jason y llora diciendo cosas incomprensibles.

Jason está temblando, trata de ser fuerte, pero ha habido un cúmulo de emociones desde que supo del secuestro que lo están matando por dentro.

Ya casi llegan, un hombres sale volando por una puerta cae inconsciente al piso, debe estar en ese lugar, Batman de detiene y se asoma con cautela a la habitación, la cual es horrible, cadenas, un catre y otro conjunto de cadenas a un lado que atan pies y manos dejando de una forma muy peculiar que hace que se le revuelva el estómago. Está jadeando sin aliento escucha un llanto ahogado su corazón se detiene, mira a Damian llorando en los brazos de Jason, ambos hombres se acercan despacio para no estresar más al niño. Jason intenta pasarlo a los brazos de Batman pero el niño está aferrado.

Nightwing ha llegado detrás de Batman, suspira de alivio a ver a Damian por un momento, sin embargo entra en angustia al ver al chiquillo llorando, el niño es fuerte, difícilmente llora.

-Damian, - su voz es dulce Jason – Cariño es papi, está aquí, y quiere abrazar a su cachorro, necesita sacarte de aquí, mira mi amor es papi y tu persona favorita Dicky mira – Damian no se calma llora sin control, Jason mira con preocupacion a Batman y ambos hacen un esfuerzo para pasarlo a los brazos de Batman. – llévatelo de aquí rápido y largo los dos. 

Nightwing y Batman no tienen otra opción más que salir del lugar, Damian necesita estar fuera y a salvo

Pero a los pocos pasos escuchan estruendos y gritos, Batman frena.

-Jason – dice Nightwing girando

-No, Ala. Saca a Damian. No eludiré esta vez. No volveré a dejarlo atrás. Mi responsabilidad –

-B – Nightwing quiere ir donde Jason, quiere proteger a su hermano. Damian estará mejor con su padre.

-No tómalo – pero Batman se niega. No perderá a ninguno de sus hijos hoy.


	11. Chapter 11

Tiene que destruir el maldito lugar alguien le grita en la su comunicador que salga ya viene la policía como lo pidió, pero no escucha, llego al límite está roto recuerda el hacha para incendios del pasillo contiguo, llego el momento, no dejara piedra sobre piedra.

La toma, la sopesa en sus manos y lanza un golpe al candado de la puerta verde con un rugido que retumba el lugar, de una patada entra, los recuerdos lo invaden, se ve a el mismo atado, con desnudo en el catre en espera de ser llevado o tomado por el siguiente que entre por esa puerta.

Grita de ira, azota el haca en el catre, luego la dirige hacha el lavamanos de alado, contra el columpio, sobre la mesa, otro golpe, otro rugido, otro grito.

Batman corre en espera de lo peor, cuando llega al cuarto ve un Jason fuera de control descargándose sobre todo lo que hay en la habitación, mientras destroza la cama, las paredes, rompe las cadenas, grita -¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?- una y otra vez.

Lanza el hacha un lado y con su manos rompe los tornillos que sujetan la cama junto con las esposas y la lanza hacia fuera, Batman tiene que quitarse rápido para no ser golpeado por esta.

Jason toma de nuevo el hacha y golpea la pared, parece estar dispuesto a demoler el solo el lugar.

Batman necesita contener a Jason antes de que se lastime más ya ha golpeado las paredes con los puños, se ha cortado las manos jalando cadenas y tubos; y sobre todo la experiencia está destrozándolo, Jason no se merece esto.

Batman calcula y se lanza hacia Jason para contenerlo, Jason le saca las manos de encima –Suéltame pervertido – ruge con un golpe en la mandíbula. Batman cae de rodillas, el golpe fue fuerte, realmente lo dejaría que se desahogará Jason si no estuviera haciéndose tanto daño física y emocionalmente.

-Jason basta soy Bruce – pero el chico no reacciona sigue golpeando lo que sea.

Por fin logra sujetarlo firmemente restringiendo sus brazos en fuerte abrazo – Frena Jason, por favor, detente te estas lastimando. – Jason lucha contra el agarre sigue perdido en sus recuerdos. –Jay soy Bruce, soy Bruce, te tengo. Hijo calma por favor – una respiración agitada, siente unas manos que lo sujetan de sus hombros y sale un sollozó

-No me merecía esto, no lo merecía – Jason oculta su rostro en los hombros de Batman sus piernas ceden.

Batman lo abraza con fuerza su voz se quiebra – No, Jaylad – quiere sacarlo de ahí, llevarlo lejos protegerlo. El instinto de padre reclama.

-Vete, no me mires – dice Jason.

-No Jay, no esta vez no voy a dejarte solo – Batman lo sostiene con más fuerza

Jason vuelve a luchar contra su agarre –No, no, lárgate no te necesito, no te quiero aquí, lárgate

Otra vez está fuera de control, no tiene otro remedio Batman saca un dardo y dispara en el cuello de Jason. En el último intento el muchacho lo lanza con fuerza y logra liberarse de su agarre, Jason se incorpora y saca el dardo de su cuello, lo mira extrañado mientras el murciélago también se incorpora –¿Qué demonios? – son las últimas palabras antes de desplomarse

Batman lo atrapa antes de que caiga al suelo


	12. Chapter 12

-Damian – escuchan la voz de Batman por el comunicador

-Ya ha sido traído por el Amo Grayson a la cueva y el Jet ya esta en camino señor

-Bien, Al

-Si Amo Bruce

-Ahora que hago, tuve que sedarlo, Al, estaba. Tan lastimado. Tengo dos hijos traumatizados. No sé, - suspiro- No se cómo arreglar esto.

\- No está solo Amo Bruce

El Jet está en el edificio, Batman sale con Jason inconsciente en los brazos mientras las abajo es todo un caos, la policía saca víctimas y criminales del lugar, reporteros tratando de conseguir la noticia, fotos y destellos. Gotham sigue en caos.


	13. agradecimiento

Saludos a todos. como comente ayer hable de un posible término abrupto de todos los trabajos, disculpen mi escritura pero los medicamentos me tienen algo tonta el dia de hoy.

Lo se era un proyecto muy ambicioso para alguien sin experiencia y con ecos de asperger, toc y depresión todo no se preocupen bajo tratamiento.

Esto fue un reto de comunicación y pensé en hacer lo más fácil, retirarme cobardemente. Pero tengo pocas suscripciones y eso significa faltarle el respeto a alguien. 

Lo que hare sera lo siguiente, solo tomare los que tengan subscripciones o comentarios de continuar por respeto a los lectores. 

Y mierda jejejejej acabo de darme cuenta tengo suscriptores en todas jajajjajaj asi que continuo. 

Y creo que que seguiré con la vertiente de Scott _Lobdell _que fue Catherine la que entregó a Jason a el Joker

Agradecería ideas, comentarios hasta un nooooo para para ya no mas jajajjajaj no importa el idioma para eso hay traductores

:*


	14. Chapter 14

Bruce está completamente cambiado y duchado, la familia entera en la cueva una misión incompleta todavía, falta una niña a recuperar, dos hijos inconscientes hechos un desastre. Damian ahora esta con Leslie no se deja tocar, eso lo tiene hecho un loco a Bruce; Jason se encuentra inconsciente con alucinaciones en otro cuarto en compañía de Alfred para poner la cereza en el pastel.

-Bruce, lo resolveremos – Dick está también cambiado, luce agotado aun así su fiel compañero tratara de calmarlo.

-El tiempo se nos agota Dick, ve a descansar – mira a todos, Tim está con la los puños cerrados y la mandíbula apretada lleno de culpa, Barbara en un rincón consternada preocupada por Damian y no sabe que sentir por Jason, odio o lastima. – Todos a descansar, tomen una habitación, mañana será un día pesado.- ordena Bruce.

Tim lo mira no dice nada pero no se mueve, Bruce sabe que ha estado guardándole muchos secretos con respecto a Jason, ¿Cuándo y cuáles fueron los motivos que quemaron los puentes de la confianza con respecto a Tim? Pero hoy no será él día.

–Tim Jason te necesitara mañana a su lado, necesitaremos saber como esta involucrado.- semana Bruce y Tim se tensa.

-Necesitar tener a alguien quien él confíe a su lado – Tim baja la cabeza y se retira en absoluto silencio.

Hasta cuando esta fuera del alcance la vista Dick pregunta en voz baja a Bruce –¿Desde cuándo supiste?

-Hoy en la noche, cuando se abrazaron. Desde cuando están en contacto y por qué nos lo oculta, eso no lo sé.

La puerta se abre y sale Leslie, todos se reúnen – Bien – dije pausadamente.

-Le di un suave calmante, no hay un daño que amerite hospitalización, aparentemente no presenta ninguna señal de algún tipo de abuso sexual – antes de que empiece la familia a entrar en argumentos ella con las manos les hace la seña que esperen

\- pero no me ha sido posible hacer un chequeo completo. Está en shock todavía y sería contraindicado hacerlo, solo agravaría más la situación.

Bruce peina con la mano su cabello –Que recomiendas entonces Leslie

-Mañana temprano llévalo a mi clínica y haremos el cheque o si gustas venderé cuando él esté más tranquilo.

-Ahora si me disculpan quisiera revisar a Jason.

-Gracias Leslie – para la poca paciencia de Bruce eso no calma sus nervios.

-Vayan a la cama ya escucharon, no podemos hacer nada.- Barbara toma el hombro de Bruce y le da un beso en la mejilla

-Si necesitas algo solo dime – ella se retira.

-Bruce solo déjame saber de Jason y relevante con Dami en un caso determinado.

-Dick no podré descansar de todas formas y lo sabes pero agradezco tu oferta. – Bruce toma la mano de Dick, su muchacho siempre tan cálido. –Voy al cuarto de Dami infórmame sobre Jason.

Dick asiente con una triste sonrisa. El tiempo transcurre y Lestie lo sale de donde Jason está, eso empieza a preocupar a Dick, él está sentado en le pasillo con la cabeza apoyada en la pared.

Leslie sale, se ve agotada, Dick se levanta con agilidad -¡santo cielo Dick! A que expusieron a Jason – Dick la mira confundido – ¿a que te refieres Les?

-Es como si hubiera sido expuesto a la toxina del miedo, está completamente en shock, tuvimos problemas para regular su temperatura, la hipotermia es más peligrosa que la temperatura, sudaba frio, frecuencia cardiaca alta, temblores, seguro que alucinaba porque murmuraba cosas incongruentes.

Dick está asustado no puede decirle esto a Bruce ya carga con demasiado – Te juro que no fuimos nosotros.

-Bien tranquilo, debido al historial de Jason ya suministre los medicamentos pertinentes, ya está controlado y Alfred va a vigilarlo. Me informara si algo pasa, pero no debieron sedarlo en estado de shock solo agravaron su condición.

Dick mira la piso y mira sus manos –Se los haré saber, hay algo que pueda hacer

Leslie lo mira con dulzura – solo descansa, te vez horrible

Dick sonríe – Gracias por todo realmente, le avisare a Bruce.

-No hay de que chico, descansa es una orden

Dick acompaña a Leslie a la puerta, se dirige a darle solo las noticias de la recuperación de Jason a Bruce, mañana ya hablaran de no sedarlo en una crisis, por ahora su padre tiene mucho con que lidiar.


End file.
